User blog:Drayco90/Marvel vs. DC- Ms. Marvel vs. Wonder Woman
The multiverse is constantly shifting. Moving about in erratic patterns of irregular ways as if guided by the hand of some bored and careless deity, playing with us for their own amusement. Sometimes, the multiverse shifts in ways that cause collisions. Often, these collisions are minor at best. Someone or something might accidently fall from one universe into a parallel one. But once in a great while, two universes are set on a path determined for collision, and from this collision comes a joining. When two universes, both very different and yet unmistakably similar, come together, only one can remain. Who and what survives this fusion? Well, that's not in the hands of mere mortals to decide. For when two universe collide, only the Deadliest may survive... This week on Deadliest Fiction, two of comic's leading ladies take to the battlefield in spectacular fashion. On one side comes Carol "Ms. Marvel" Danvers, one of the most iconic modern Avengers with a complicated past and a wide array of powers. Set against her Marvel couterpart and fresh off her team mate's recent victory, Princess Diana, better known by her alias Wonder Woman, a founding member of the Justice League and heroic leader-to-be of the Amazon Warriors. These two heroes enter the arena, but only one can be...The DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Weapons and Skills Ms. Marvel Ms. Marvel doesn't typically carry any weapons in the field of battle, instead relying on her wide array of super powers to keep her ahead in the fight. To begin with, she has super strength that puts her on par with the Marvel Universe's heaviest hitters, and durability to match allowing her to take a lot of damage without slowing down, but while these allow her to punch through walls and foes with ease, she prefers to fight at a distance with her energy projection abilities- typically she flies high into the air to blast her enemies down with explosive beams of light projected from her fingertips. While she no longer has cosmic-level powers, she can absorb other forms of energy like electricity to enhance her beams, up to the force of a nuclear blast. Ms. Marvel began her career, however, not as a super-powered Avenger, but as a more traditional hero- an officer in the United States Air Force. Her Air Force training has left her an exceptional pilot, marksman and espionage agent. She has also been on the forefront of numerous conflicts, espicially in the last few years- being one of the Pro-Registration movements biggest supporters during the Civil War, on the frontlines during the Secret Invasion and her recent role in breaking the Siege of Asgard. Wonder Woman Wonder Woman has a wide array of weapons and powers that she brings into the fight. Her strength is on par with some of the greatest warriors in the DC Universe- only being overpowered by Superman and his "family". She also has great durabillity, shown being shot multiple times without slowing down, and can briefly propel herself into flight. She tends to focus much more on weaponry than most other heroes- starting with her iconic Golden Lasso, which can not be broken by mere strength alone and forces the truth from anyone caught within it. On her forearms are bulletproof bracers that she uses for most defense purposes, being forged from Athena's shield Aegis to be given to her champion. The Bracers can send blasts of electricity as well, though she was unaware of this until recently and doesn't much use this ability. She also wields a sword in battle, which is made of incredibly durable material and can cleave through stone and steel alike. Wonder Woman was "born" and raised on the island of Themyscira, where she was given no special treatment due to her role as a Princess. The greek influenced warrior Amazons driller her heavily from early childhood until she left to join the DCU proper, and because of them she has expert skill in weapons and tactics that let her take on foes that are even more powerful than she is. As a founding member of the Justice League, Wonder Woman has stood upon the frontlines of nearly every major event in the history of the DC Universe, and has fought unthinkable foes. X-Factors Ms. Marvel - Wonder Woman 180 - STRENGTH - 170 While both of these warriors have been shown to be near the top of the line when it comes to strength, most of Wonder Woman's greatest feats of strength come from the Pre-Crisis era, and today relies more on her strategy than strength to deal with foes, while Ms. Marvel has much more recent and greater feats of strength under her belt. 68 - INTELLEGENCE - 90 Simply passing the test to become a US Air Force pilot requires a great deal of brains, and Ms. Marvel would be considered intellectually gifted by normal standards, she isn't nearly on the same bar as fellow super humans like Spider-Man or Mr. Fantastic, while Diana is famed for her Batman-level strategizing and is one of the League's smartest members. 96 - SKILL/TECHNIQUE - 100 Both of these heroes have had their powers for a long time, and know just about everything they can do with them. Wonder Woman's more traditional powers have forced her to make more unique usage of her abilities to keep up with other super-powered threats and allies. 80 - TRAINING - 90 The US armed forces trained Carol Danvers heavily, which was later reinforced by drilling with her team mates like Captain America and Thor, but Wonder Woman has recieved training that would make a Spartan blush, giving her an edge in this category as well. 100 - EXPERIENCE - 100 ''' Both of these warriors have served with their teams for an incredibly long time, and have faced massive foes of all types. Alien invasions, genocidal mad men, gargantuan eldritch abominations- these are every-day occasions for these women, and they have the scars to prove their mettle in battle. '''70 - CREATIVITY - 75 Neither of these heroes are exactly creative masterminds, but Diana has used her conventional powers in unique and unconventional ways many times, while Carol has a tendancy to rely on the same basic abilities and flashy attacks that, while effective, don't really differentiate that much. 140 - DEXTERITY/SPEED - 60 Ms. Marvel can move fast, hit fast, and can fly at great speeds, even out-flying Iron Man on numerous occasions. Diana, on the other hand, can not move very quickly on the ground, being something of a slow bruiser, but can move very quickly during her brief moments in the air. 40 - WEAPON USE - 90 Ms. Marvel doesn't use weapons in combat traditionally, but she knows her way around firearms and conventional melee weapons, but her style simply isn't to use weapons. Diana, on the other hand, relies on her weapons almost as much, if not more, than her own powers, and her Amazon upbringing have made her know the usage of weapons like spears, swords, lassos and other ancient and exotic melee weapons as a second nature. She's not much for firearms, and wouldn't know much beyond "point and pull trigger" if she had one, causing her to lose some points. 80 - BRUTALITY - 72 Both Ms. Marvel and Wonder Woman will use lethal force if warranted, but Ms. Marvel has much more anger, is prone to much more violent outbursts of power and strength. Wonder Woman may be one of the most brutal members of the Justice League, but she still has "The Cape" viewpoint on things, and will try to avoid lethal means unless she isn't given much other choice. The Battle When the two universes collided together, the damage done to major cities was immense. Of course, one would expect such results from the aftermath of two cities being smashed together into one. While many heroes and villains sprung up immediately within the aftermath to control the violence and save lives, or to take advantage of the crisis- many of the world’s greatest protectors have since become missing in action. Fortunately, the world doesn’t need capes running around to save them. Not when SHIELD is on the scene. Squads of SHIELD Peacekeepers have been marching through the streets, doing everything they can to control the ever worsening situation. One such squad was making their round through Yancy Street- once the center of a minor gang, now a refugee center taking in the hurt and the sick from New York and Gotham City alike. Hey Skul, what’s with the extra security? It ain’t like the Yancy boys were a threat, even to locals- much less to a squad of Capekillers like us. We hidin’ something?” The commanding officer, John “Skul” Skulinowski, turned back with a grimace. “Thornton, we’re a clandestine black-ops team that deals in secrets and spy-networking. EVERYTHING he do has a hidden motive somewhere. Coulson himself set this up. Said we’d be meeting up with a member of the Avengers to secure this package.” He gestured at the heavily armored vehicle the SHIELD agents were escorting. “So it’s gotta be important to someone. Oh, and don’t ever call us ‘Capekillers’, especially in front of the Avenger, you copy?” Thornton sighed, but gave a salute and fell back in line. It wasn’t but a few minutes before the team’s contact rolled across the sky, landing with a powerful but graceful shockwave. Ms. Marvel, SHIELD loyalist and long-time Avenger bordered on legend to some recruits, but she stood for the first time in front of Skulinowski, a serious look on her face shrouding her exhaustion over the chaos. Agents. As you have no doubt been briefed, the package we’re securing is of the top-most importance. Returning this to Coulson and Fury takes precedence over anything else...” Ms. Marvel paused. “…even your lives. Understood?” Diana stood within the wreckage of what had once been the Monarch Theatre. The site hadn’t been in good shape by any definitions before now, but after this…cataclysm, it was even worse. Outside this decrepit ruin, the parents of her good friend Bruce Wayne were gunned down in cold blood, leading him down the path to become the fearsome Batman. Last she had heard, he was in a scuffle with some “Avenger”, and was reported to be dead, or wounded from the fight. Wonder Woman had come to what was once Gotham City to find him, and hopefully help him- she was concerned that neither Hal or Clark had shown up to do the same. Crime Alley, as the back street was so appropriately named, was silent. Even the Joker seemed to be busy elsewhere, his clowns weren’t exactly running about to take advantage of Gotham’s vulnerability. As she walked down Crime Alley, she saw that it intercrossed with another street that she had never seen before. “Probably a part of these people’s New York.” She thought to herself- that’s when she saw the SHIELD convoy. Diana had fought plenty of militant fascists before, and the heavily armored vehicles, the advanced weapons and faceless guards- they reeked of the kind of dictator that would try and control this violence, but then she noticed the company of the convoy. She had done some research into these Avengers since she heard the rumors, her invisible plane ride to Gotham had given her plenty of study time, and she immediately recognized the one known as Ms. Marvel. Wonder Woman drew her sword and began to approach the convoy. “Halt! I demand that the Avenger, Ms. Marvel, give me information regarding the location of my friend and teammate, Batman.” She ordered. The Agents stopped, confused but cautious. “Batman?” Ms. Marvel was vaguely amused. Sure, she had met some stupid named vigilantes before, but ‘Batman’ made ‘Texas Twister’ sound reasonable. “What are you, members of the ‘All New, All Special Death-Throws’ or something?” she mocked. “I warn you, Karla Sofen- I am Diana, princess of the Amazons and founding member of the Justice League. I know of your crimes with your ‘Dark Avenger’ brothers, and I will take you out if I must.” “Karla Sofen? Look, Diana you’ve got some bad-“ Ms. Marvel was cut off as the Amazon Princess charged with her blade, narrowly missing Carol’s face. Ms. Marvel responded with a punch that would easily break a normal human’s bones, smashing into Wonder Woman’s ribs, expecting them to shatter. Instead, it felt like she had just tried to punch out the Sentry- with about as much luck. Diana staggered back slightly, allowing Ms. Marvel to leap into the sky. The SHIELD agents opened fire, forcing Diana to hold still and deflect the bullets or risk injury. “That’s how it’s done, Peacekeepers!” Ms. Marvel encouraged. “You just keep her locked in place for a couple more seconds.” Throwing her hands forward, Ms. Marvel focused and unleashed a volley of explosive death lasers upon her foe. The energy blasts detonated with violent force, sending shockwaves in all direction, and a small crater began to form in the middle of the street. Lunging forward before even the smoke could clear, Ms. Marvel charged at the place where her target had been located seconds before. Speeding through the sky at full force, Ms. Marvel tackled into the smoke, hand outstretched in a punch, but as she collided, she did not hit Wonder Woman, but the pommel of Diana’s blade, sending the Avenger sprawling. “You don’t seem to comprehend my titles, Sofen.” Wonder Woman growled- the blasts had done more to her than she’d want to admit, and she was limping slightly. “I think it time I show you the meaning of the word Amazon!” Lifting off with her good leg, Wonder Woman made a giant leap, her sword pointed downwards- at Ms. Marvel’s head. The Avenger reacted quickly, rolling to the left just barely missing the edge as it planted into the concrete sidewalk. Before Wonder Woman could free the blade from the stone, Ms. Marvel rolled back and punched the blade, shattering it with her raw strength. Carol hoped this maneuver would buy her some time, but instead, Wonder Woman only threw the shattered sword away, and grabbed her throat. Diana’s grip was iron tight, slamming Carol into the transport vehicle. The SHIELD troopers knew they were outmatched, and their mission took priority, but they couldn’t extract the package with the transport being part of the fight. Wonder Woman punched Ms. Marvel square in the face with enough force to dent the Transport. Blood ran from her nose and dripped from her mouth. Wonder Woman repeated the blow, before Ms. Marvel managed to respond with a vicious headbutt. The two women began to match each other blow for blow, pushing further away from the vehicle. Quickly, the Agents took the moment to roll out the transport, while Wonder Woman fired a blast of electricity from her gauntlets. The lightning rippled across the distance between the two heroes, but surprisingly, Ms. Marvel seemed to want the blast to strike her, absorbing it. “Bad move, Diana.” Ms. Marvel sneered and returned the blast ten times as powerful. Wonder Woman was taken off guard and was launched into the wall of a nearby building. Ms. Marvel powered up another volley and began to rain fiery blasts of energy on the struggling Diana. “My name is NOT Karla Sofen!” She roared over the projectiles. “My name is Carol Danvers, Karla was an imposter working for Norman Osborn. You didn’t do good enough homework! I’m not your enemy!” Wonder Woman brought her gauntlets up- the volley had weakened the force of the blasts that she accidently amped up, and was able to deflect them. “Is that a fact?” She studied Carol carefully, and reached for her lasso. “Then I don’t suppose you mind a little test of your honor, ‘Carol’.” Ms. Marvel would’ve laughed at the sight of the Golden Lasso under normal circumstances, but after her grueling fist fight she was in no mood to underestimate anything this Amazon had at her disposal. “Already Diana?” she mocked. “What? Can’t even be bothered to take me out for dinner first? Even Stark wasn’t that bad.” “My Golden Lasso will make you tell the truth- all of it!” Wonder Woman yelled as she threw the rope. Ms. Marvel had no trouble catching the lasso before it could net her, yanking Wonder Woman forward and smashing the Amazon’s face into her elbow. Deciding that the Avenger was clearly hiding something, to refuse such a test, Wonder Woman slammed her gauntlets together, sending a shockwave all about her. Ms. Marvel cried out in surprise and pain, bleeding from the ears. As Carol stumbled backwards, Wonder Woman charged, fists flying, overwhelming her stunned opponent. Ms. Marvel finally collapsed. Her vision blurring, she attempted to summon another blast of energy, but a punch from Diana laid her out, throwing her aim sideways, sending the bolt harmlessly from her foe. As she blacked out, Wonder Woman drew the Lasso and began to fasten it around Ms. Marvel’s waist. When the Avenger woke up eventually, she’d get her answers. Maybe the disappearances of Bruce, Hal and Clark were all connected, but she knew the Justice League was facing its’ darkest hour- and that these so-called “Avengers” were somehow tied into it. Deciding to make a temporary headquarters at the Monarch Theatre, since Crime Alley was so close, Wonder Woman threw the battered Ms. Marvel over her shoulder and headed back there to make camp and prepare for the…interrogation to come. Aftermath Ms. Marvel’s last desperate beam flew down the empty street, colliding into the first target that it came across- a large SHIELD Transport with a distinctive dent in the side of it. The vehicle spun out of control, flipping on its side and slammed into the ground, the back hatch falling open, and a small black box rolled out. Skul and his men quickly exited the vehicle, securing a perimeter to protect that package, but just as the commander began to open up a line to Coulson to warn him of the damage, a bullet firing shattered the silence of the street. Skul landed on the ground, missing a large portion of his head, blood pooling about where he fell. Suddenly, a whole mass of men in hoodies and clown makeup crawled out of the buildings, armed to the teeth. “Hey Thornton” one of the agents nervously whispered. “Looks like this is going to be it. It’s been an honor serving with you pal.” “Likewise.” Thornton glanced about nervously. “But if this is going to be the end…” he reloaded his rifle, making a dramatic click. “Let’s at least make it an end worth remembering!” With this shout, the Agents opened fire on the horde of clown gangers. The shooting sounded for hours, it seemed, but subsided like all things must. And so the last stand of these elite SHIELD agents were held- there would be no tribute to them, no memory of their honor or their integrity, but there were far more dead Clowns than there were Agents. The silence was broken once more by a small cackle, as a woman with similar clown makeup emerged from the crowd, picking up the black box and opening it slightly, releasing a blue glow all around. Suddenly the whole crowd burst into insane laughter, which sounded throughout Yancy Street for the rest of the night. “Once Mistuh J gets a hold of this” the woman smiled. “The entire world will be ours! And there’s nothing B-Man or his costumed creep buddies can do to stop what’s coming.” Yancy Street belonged to the Joker now. And soon- the rest of New York would join it. Category:Blog posts